


Training Session

by 1863



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1863/pseuds/1863
Summary: Richard watches. Lee notices.





	Training Session

Richard watches as Lee and the trainer speak in quiet voices. He’s a polite distance away, pretending to be practicing on his own. 

They’re in the makeshift gym where they do a lot of their stunt training, and at this hour of the evening, Richard is the only other person there. The others had left hours ago, after an intense session of Dwarf Bootcamp, all of them moaning and groaning and making dreamy noises about cold beers.

Richard had been invited, of course. The acceptance had been on his tongue when he saw Lee arrive out of the corner of his eye. 

“You know what,” Richard found himself saying, not really thinking it through, “I think I’ll stay a little longer. Practice that new sword choreography.” 

Now Lee is nodding, listening closely, watching the trainer’s hands as the stunt is explained. Lee nods again, twirls the stick that’s doubling for an elven knife, and moves to the mat.

He stands perfectly still for a moment. Then he drops into a roll before rising smoothly to his feet, finishing by extending an arm and pointing the fake knife at an unseen enemy. His movements are impossibly graceful, and there’s a faint air of authority about him, a haughtiness that’s all Thranduil, not Lee. 

Another brief conversation and then the trainer leaves, and it’s just the two of them now. Lee returns to the mat and repeats the move, over and over, each repetition getting smoother and smoother. Richard tracks the movements with hungry eyes and unconsciously licks his lips. The long line of Lee’s back as it curls into the drop, the flex of his thighs as he stands again. The way his loose gym pants cling to his arse as he rolls. 

Suddenly, Lee turns to look at him. Richard is caught staring, tongue still at the corner of his mouth. He knows he should turn away, pretend to be packing up or stretching or _something_ , but he stands frozen as Lee watches him. Richard can’t seem to tear his eyes from the glisten of sweat on Lee’s throat. His mind jumps to wondering what it would taste like, how that exercise-warm skin would feel on his tongue, against his mouth—and then he’s licking his lips again, and Lee’s eyebrows rise.

Richard suddenly comes back to himself. He blushes, adding to his mortification, and quickly turns away. He grabs blindly for his things and hurries towards the door when Lee speaks.

“I think you forgot something.”

Richard toys with pretending like he didn’t hear and just leaving anyway, but he finds himself turning around instead. Lee is standing next to the far wall, holding up a wallet and smiling in the half-apologetic, half-amused way he has, which Richard definitely does not find endearing.

Well, there’s nothing for it now. He can’t leave without it.

Richard walks over, face still warm, avoiding Lee’s eyes. He moves to take the wallet from Lee’s hand and stops.

“Wait,” Richard says, frowning. “That isn’t mine.”

“I know,” Lee says, and it’s all the warning he gets before he’s pushed against the wall, face first.

“I saw you watching me,” Lee says against his ear. His hands are at Richard’s shoulders, but there’s no force behind them. Richard understands. 

He swallows and reaches behind himself, a hand finding Lee’s hip. 

Now or never.

Richard closes his fingers over the curve and pulls.

Lee leans into him, huffing a quiet laugh against his neck. Richard shivers, unaccustomed to the feeling of someone taller than he his pressing against him. He pushes back a little, just to feel the whole long length of Lee behind him.

Lee presses him more firmly against the wall, hands coming up and sliding under Richard’s shirt. 

Richard shivers when he feels Lee’s mouth against his ear.

“You were watching me,” Lee repeats.

“Yes,” Richard says, a little breathless. Lee’s hands have found his nipples and he rolls them between long fingers, pinching just hard enough that Richard groans. Lee does it again, and Richard feels his cock jump.

“You watch me a lot,” Lee says, pressing his lips to the base of Richard’s skull. Richard bows his head to give him better access. The hot mouth moves lower, tongue licking a slow stripe along the side of Richard’s neck. It finds his pulse point and stops, Lee’s fingers suddenly twitching against his chest.

Lee shifts closer, mouthing at his neck and Richard feels his pulse pounding against Lee’s tongue. His hands move lower, ghosting over his stomach as Lee drops small kisses along his shoulder. Teeth close around his earlobe and Richard moans, hips jerking a little, and Lee chuckles, right into his ear. The low rumble goes straight to Richard’s cock.

“Say you want this,” Lee says, lips catching the shell of Richard’s ear. He presses closer still, and Richard feels something hot and hard connect with ass. Richard’s head drops back, against Lee’s shoulder, somehow turned on by the fact that he actually has to look _up_ to see Lee’s face.

“I want this,” Richard says, voice rough, and Lee rewards him by bending down and crushing their mouths together.

Their tongues slide against each other, Lee’s hands at Richard’s hips, rocking his own back and forth, and Richard moans into Lee’s mouth as he feels Lee’s cock rubbing against him. Richard presses back, wanting more, imagines doing this without the barrier of clothing, getting harder at just the thought of it: the heat and slickness of sweaty, bare skin. Lee holding him down, towering over him, that sweet face looking at him with heat in his eyes.

One of Lee’s hands moves, curling around his hip, sliding forward until it cups the front of Richard’s trousers. Lee’s hands are hot, burning even through the fabric, and Richard breaks the kiss with a gasp.

“What do you think about, when you look at me?” Lee asks, his voice a low murmur in Richard’s ear. “This?”

Lee palms his cock and Richard can’t stop his hips from jerking into the heat of his hand.

“Or something more?” 

Lee’s long fingers curl around Richard’s cock and Richard’s head falls back against Lee’s shoulder again, mouth open on a moan. Lee licks along the column of his throat and Richard shudders. 

“God, you look amazing like this,” Lee says against his skin. “I want see what you look like when you come.”

Lee’s fist tightens, starts to move along his length, and Richard whimpers, fucking into that tight hot hand, hips thrusting as he feels Lee rubbing against him from behind. The friction is good, so good, but it’s not quite enough, and Richard thinks again about how this would feel naked, how much slicker Lee’s hands would be, how much hotter the cock pressed against him would feel.

Lee shifts, his cock finding the cleft of Richard’s ass, and Richard bites his lip, eyes screwed shut, because it feels so good, it’s almost unbearable. Lee’s mouth is at his neck again, licking at a sensitive spot just behind his ear, and it’s too much and not enough, Lee’s tongue hot on his skin, Lee’s hands moving relentlessly along his cock, Lee’s hard on rocking against his ass.

Richard braces one hand against the wall and reaches behind himself with the other, grabbing blindly, and pulls Lee hard against him, fingers digging into Lee’s hip.

“Christ,” Lee groans, hands and hips moving faster. “I want to fuck you so badly,” he adds, voice harsh and hot in Richard’s ear.

“Yes,” Richard gasps, hips jerking. 

“I can just imagine it,” Lee pants. “You’d be so hot, so tight.” He mouths at the tendon on the side of Richard’s neck. “So fucking tight. But you’d be begging for it.”

“Yes,” Richard says again, his own voice a low rough hiss.

“Begging me to bend you over and fuck you so hard you see stars. Is this what you think about, when you watch me?”

Lee’s hands move steadily, grip impossibly tight. A wet spot appears on Richard’s pants and Lee groans when he sees it.

“God, you want this so badly, don’t you.”

Lee’s other hand snakes up again, tweaking a nipple through his shirt, and Richard bucks, shuddering. 

Lee runs a thumb over the head of his leaking cock, and the feel of wet fabric dragging over the slit has Richard shaking with desperation. He’s close now, so close. Lee pinches his nipple again, fingers rolling over the hard nub and sending shocks of pleasure straight to Richard’s cock.

“God,” he moans. “Lee—”

“Say it,” Lee pants against his ear, fist moving even faster, hips pressed hard against him.

“I want you in me,” Richard gasps, feeling his balls tighten as he starts to come apart. The hand on his cock, the voice in his ear, the hot hard length of Lee not _quite_ pressing into him—“God, Lee, I want you to fuck me, I’ve been wanting it all this fucking time—”

Lee’s grip tightens, teeth closing on his earlobe, and Richard comes, hips bucking, chest heaving, fingers twitching against the wall. Lee keeps stroking, milking him till he’s spent and shaking, Lee’s arm around his waist the only thing keeping him upright. 

It takes Richard a moment to come back to himself, but when he does, there’s only one thing he’s aware of.

“You,” Richard says, breathing hard and uneven, “you haven’t come.”

Lee’s hands travel up, stroking his stomach, pressing against his chest.

“No.” Lee’s breath is harsh against Richard’s throat. “Why would I do that? I thought you wanted me inside you.”

“Oh, god,” Richard moans. Incredibly, his cock twitches.

“You know where my trailer is,” Lee whispers into his ear. “If you want it, I’ll be waiting.”

He presses a hot kiss against the back of Richard’s neck then abruptly lets him go. 

Richard listens to Lee’s footsteps as they head for the door, sounding only slightly unsteady. He looks down at the mess at the front of his pants and tugs his shirt down. It doesn’t exactly hide anything, though, and he resigns himself to having to walk with his bag held in front of him.

Richard thinks of what Lee must have looked like as he left. Face flushed, pupils blown wide. Cock hard and aching, tenting his pants. Thinks of Lee’s hands, his long talented fingers, imagines that mouth twisting as he comes.

Richard grabs his things and heads after him. It’s only polite, Richard thinks, to not make him wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hobbit Kinkmeme.


End file.
